1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibratory game apparatus wherein game pieces are made to move over a playing surface in response to the vibration of the surface. Each player is assigned an inner compartment or corral within a larger arena containing free game pieces and each corral includes a manually controllable, movable wall which is operable during the game to corral and retain as many game pieces as possible in the corral controlled by the player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of vibratory game apparatus have been developed wherein game pieces are movable over a vibratory playing surface in response to the vibration thereof. In some of these devices, the game pieces move along a controlled, well defined pathway in a particular direction such as in loading and unloading a railroad car, truck or other vehicle. Other types of prior art games have been designed around the theme of capturing or corralling a maximum number of game pieces of various types in a confined area and the object of these games is to capture and keep more game pieces than the opposing players.